


The Second Time Around

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	

"This is," Severus looked around, assuring himself of his location, "unexpected."

"At least it's not freezing." Harry, too, seemed to be mapping the area, eyes scanning every feature of the landscape.

Severus stepped behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him, noting the moment Harry's body relaxed.

"Why did you bring me here, Harry?"

Harry turned, his lips twitching. "I wondered if you had any fantasies you wanted to fulfil."

Severus snorted. "You imagined that watching you nearly drown was arousing?"

"I'll take that as a no, then," Harry said, pulling away.

Severus tugged him back. "Let's not be hasty...."


End file.
